Sleep With Me Tonight
by kevin the bird
Summary: "Sleep with me tonight, Mum," George added, unsure of where that had come from. He hadn't slept in the same bed as his mother since he was five years old. He wasn't even sure why he had made the suggestion, but he didn't want to be alone and his mother was the perfect person to keep him company.
1. Chapter 1

Life wasn't the same now that the Battle of Hogwarts was over. Molly tried as best she could to push the horrible memories and all the emotions that came with said memories to the back of her mind, but it never worked.

She would find herself crying at odd times of the day, when she was doing simple tasks that didn't require much energy – during the middle of laundry, or while she was making her and Arthur's bed. She couldn't help it, either. Most of the time she didn't even try to suppress the urge to cry. She would just sit down and cry. It was the only thing she could manage to do now.

It was almost a month since the passing of her baby boy and it wasn't getting any easier. Her husband was a saint, as usual. He did everything in his power to take her pain away from her and most of the time it helped. But it still pained her knowing her family would never be the same. She would never see the smile George would get only when him and his brother were cooking up a prank and she would never hear his wholehearted laugh again, and that was what hurt the most.

To think about it, George never even came out of his room anymore, not that she blamed him. It was so hard for her to get out of bed in the morning. If she had it her way, she would stay in bed all day, but her family needed her and that was what kept her motivated. When it was time for lunch or dinner, she would often leave a tray of food on his desk, but it was usually left untouched.

That night, however, she wouldn't let that happened. She could tell he was rapidly losing weight, just from the quick glances he allowed her when she would enter. He needed food, even if it meant her force-feeding it to him.

That night she had decided to make the infamous breakfast dinner. It was all she could bring herself to make and she knew everyone loved it. Once she finished, she made a plate for George and brought it up to his and Fred's room, pausing outside the door to pull herself together. After a few seconds, she walked it.

"Georgie?" she said as she entered. "Are you hungry, sweetheart?" she asked, already knowing he wouldn't respond. "I made you some scrambled eggs."

George made no attempt to respond. He was lying on his bed, facing the wall. Placing the plate on the desk like she had done every day for the past month, she perched on the side of his bed and softly rubbed his back.

"You need to eat something, honey," she said, in attempt to get him to eat. George flipped over on his side and looked up at his mother with a blank expression.

"I'm not hungry, Mum," he said. He flipped back on his other side and waited for her to leave.

"Well, I'm not leaving here until you eat something," Molly said as she made herself comfortable with the little space she had and rested her back against the headrest. Once again, George flipped over and looked up at his mother, the same expressionless look on his face, and took a small bite of his toast.

"Happy?" George asked.

"Not really, but I suppose that's going to have to do," the ginger-haired mother of seven (she refused to say she was now a mother of six) replied. Silence fell over the two Weasleys as they sat there in silence. No one could ever imagine the pain the two of them where in. They both lost someone no one would ever be able to replace. Molly lost her baby boy. Her baby boy who had grown inside of her womb for nine months. Her baby boy who she had changed his nappy when he needed a nappy change. Her baby boy who kept her up for hours on end when he should have been sleeping. And George lost his partner in crime. His womb mate, as they both jokingly called each other. His other half. How could you ever replace someone so important?

Realizing how hungry he was, George continued eating the toast he had taken a bite out of. Molly smiled to herself as she pushed a strand of hair out of George's eyes.

"You need some fresh air, sweetie," she said as she looked down at her son lovingly. George looked up at her with his baby blue eyes, the ones he had gotten from her husband.

"I'm fine, Mum," he said, his mouth half full. Molly rolled her eyes. "I'm tired anyways," he said when he swallowed everything in his mouth. Molly could relate to how tired George was. It took a toll on you when you lost someone, something she knew from experience.

"We all are, love," Molly replied as she intertwined her fingers with George's. "We all are."

"Is Dad at work?" George asked out of the blue. He hadn't spoken to his father in a few days and he was unsure if he had gone back to the Ministry.

"Mhm," Molly breathed as she nodded her head. "He needed to keep his mind off of everything," she added.

"I don't blame him," George said quietly. Deciding it was her queue to leave, Molly started to out of the bed. "Sleep with me tonight, Mum," George added, unsure of where that had come from. He hadn't slept in the same bed as his mother since he was five years old. He wasn't even sure why he had made the suggestion, but he didn't want to be alone and his mother was the perfect person to keep him company.

"You sure, sweetie?" Molly asked, a glimpse of the once happy mother flashing across her face. It immediately went away when she remembered under what circumstances she would be sleeping with George. But she wasn't going to deny his suggestion, because she knew her husband would probably work late again. George nodded his head and Molly climbed back into bed. George pushed back the sheets and allowed his petite mother in.

"I love you, Mum," George said, as Molly got comfortable, lying on her side so she was looking at him.

"I love you too, Georgie," she said as she intertwined her fingers with his. They both peacefully fell asleep, lying next to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when Molly woke up, she forgot for a few seconds about falling asleep with George. She was, much like when she slept with Arthur, intertwined in her son's arms. George, being a lot like his father, was lanky and had the same body build as Arthur and so she thought it was him that had his arm wrapped around her protectively. She nuzzled his chest and when he let out a soft sigh, she realized it wasn't, in fact, Arthur and was George. Everything came rushing back to her and she realized that she had fallen asleep with her son and was wrapped in his arms and not her husbands. Checking the clock on the desk next to the bed, she smiled to herself, knowing that she had a few more hours of sleep and started to untangle herself, waking George up in the process.

"Where are you going, Mum?" he asked groggily. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before his eyes came in focus.

"I'm going to get a few more hours of sleep with Dad before he goes to work, love," she said as she kissed her son's cheek and smiled sleepily at her baby boy, who looked somewhat rested. She hadn't slept that good since Fred died. She wasn't sure if it was because she finally got George to eat something or if it was because it had been George who had slept next to her and not her husband, who surely got home at an obscure time. "Go back to sleep, darling," she added.

"I love you," George said as he smiled sleepily at his mother.

"I love you too," Molly replied as she kissed his cheek again and got out of bed, softly making her way back to her room. When she opened the door, she noticed Arthur hadn't even taken his shoes off the night before. All he had managed to do was get his glasses off before he passed out. She smiled to herself as she crawled into bed next to him, waking her husband up.

"Where did you sleep last night? I couldn't find you," Arthur asked, his voice cracking with sleep.  
"George wanted me to sleep with him," she said as she cuddled next to her husband. He was her rock. He stood by her side through thick and thin. He was her everything. She wouldn't be herself if it weren't for him.

"Is he okay? Did he catch something?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"He's fine," Molly said as she mustered the best laugh she could manage.

"He just needed someone to keep him company and I knew you would get home late so I agreed," she said, her eyes dropping. Arthur smiled at her happily, his love for her ever growing. She was so beautiful to him. He was everything he ever wanted in life and more. He wasn't sure how he managed to get so lucky. He never thought someone like Molly would ever love him, but she did and he was grateful for it.

"Get some sleep, you need it," he said as he kissed her lips softly, happily.

"You need it too!" Molly retorted. "Take the day off?" she asked sleepily. She knew Arthur had only gone back to work that week, but the Ministry knew it had only been a month since he lost a son.

"Okay," Arthur agreed as he kissed his forehead. "Now go back to sleep." Molly smiled at him and obliged, falling asleep the minute her eyes shut. Arthur looked at her for a few minutes before, admiring her beauty before sleep took over. The two of them slept for a few more hours before they went about their daily lives.


End file.
